Struggle of the Multiverse(A Game Idea)
Okay, So I made a blog explaining a couple of Ideas I had, this was one of them. Struggle of the Multiverse is a fighting game in lieu of the likes of Street Fighter or Marvel vs Capcom. It's a Six Button fighter, meaning: Light, Medium, Hard Punches and Short(Light), Forward(Medium), and Roundhouse(Hard) Kicks. 16 characters.(8 starters, 8 secrets) The "Multiverse" would be various fanons for various franchises. F.EX: DBZ, Sonic, DMC, Mario, etc. This is a WIP(Work in Progress), so as this heading says, the rest will eventually be filled out. Modes There are various modes to be featured in this game. * Arcade Mode - Pick a fighter and go through their individual storylines. * Versus Mode - Go head to head with another person or the AI * Dramatic Mode - Team Up with a partner and go through a set of bosses * Training Mode - Brush up on your skills, practice combos, or just beat up the special NPC(s) for the fun of it. * Sound Test - Listen to various Songs and Sounds here. * Shop - Come here to buy alternate colors and costume packs... If there are any of the latter. Or just stop by and chat with the shopkeep. **In Depth descriptions for Items will likely have its own separate page** * Story Mode - The Mode where it all comes together, a single story. **This will likely have its own separate page** General Story Various universes have been linked together for a single purpose: A Tournament. Not a tournament to see which universe survives and which one doesn't. No, just a tournament to see who is the best. The Strongest. In no way shape or form is this a plot to conquer everything. That's just nonsense. Starter Characters Our starting characters in this game. Jino(DBZ Fanon: Universe 88) Jino is a Saiyan raised on Planet Earth. A strong, kind, loving individual. Father of one and happily married. In this game, he is a "Shoto" Character, the Ryu/Ken type of character. Special Moves: Ki Blast(Input: Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): Fired from one hand, a ball of energy that flies at the opponent. Can be fired in the air. Ryuu-Uppercut(Input: Forward, Down, Down-Forward + Punch): An Anti-Air move. Jino rises into the air in a spiraling uppercut. Can be used to break combos. Whirlwind Kick(Down, Down-Backward, Backward + Kick): Moving forward, a series of spinning kicks are performed. Ignores Projectiles fired on the ground, can be used in the air. Unique Moves: Donkey Smash(Input: Back + Kick): Planting his hands on the ground, he does a forceful kick with both of his legs. Can launch the opponent away. Taunt: Jino strikes a pose in the manner of Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. A Pose he once struck in the Cyro Saga. Super: Super Saiyan Surprise(Input: Double Ki Blast input, but kick instead of punch.): Jino transforms into a Super Saiyan, unloads a barrage of Ki Blasts, Teleports behind the opponent, and knocks them into the barrage. Then quickly firing a large beam as well. Once the sequence ends, he reverts back to his base form. Personal Story: When he'd heard of the news, Jino seemed rather excited about it. The event in of itself was intriguing. A Tournament for a Multiverse. That said, he trained quite a bit in preparation. However, deep down, he felt a bit of doubt about the innocence of the concept itself. He also worried about his family and friends. Nevertheless, he entered regardless of the stakes. Ending: With Jino the victor, he celebrated. The host was defeated, but it all worked out in the end... Sort of. When he returned from the event, he was met with a not so happy group of his friends and family. None of them were too pleased about him sneaking off to some fantastic event and never saying a thing about it to them at all prior... Joel "JoJo" Kujo(JJBA Fanon: Continental Conquest/Sunrise Oversoul) Joel is a fairly normal individual, or one would think. He is known as a Stand User. His Stand is named "Kiss of Judas," and it manifests as a warrior-like spirit. Has the ability known as Soul Search, and punches things a lot. Typically, only other Stand Users can see Stands. That said, only stands can harm other stands. In the case of this game, non Stand Users can see Kiss of Judas and such. In this game, he is a "Boxer" Character, the type that only punches. Special Moves: ORA ORA ORA(Input: Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): A series of quick punches thrown by Kiss of Judas. They hit hard, and they go quickly. Can be done in the air. If Kiss of Judas is active, he will go forward automatically. If Inactive, the attack is stationary. Air Judas((Hold)Down, Up + Punch): An Anti-Air move, Kiss of Judas will rise upwards with a headbutt. Can be used as a combo breaker. If Kiss of Judas is active, then the move isn't as instantaneous. But there is super armor at the beginning. If Inactive, the attack is instant, but there is no super armor. Extension((Back, Down-Back, Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): A Command Grab. What happens is that Kiss of Judas extends its Index and Middle fingers quite a bit and if they connect with the opponent, it will put them in hitstun and drag them closer. If Kiss of Judas is active during this move, he can follow up with another attack. If inactive, the opponent is only dragged closer. Unique Moves: Stand Manifest(Medium Punch + Medium Kick): This move allows for Joel to summon Kiss of Judas/to recall Kiss of Judas. Depending on the state, this affects the special moves. Taunt: Joel stands tall and points at his opponent, back to the screen as well. He also, playfully, tells his opponent that their next "line" will be x. Usually their catchphrase. Super: Memory of Fortunato((Hold)Back, Forward, Back, Forward + Kick): being a close range super, Joel cries out the name of the fallen Fortunato Zeppeli, strikes his opponent with a hook, and then Kiss of Judas roars as it pounds the opponent into the air, ending with a forceful strike to send the opponent flying into the wall. Will cause the opponent to bounce off the wall. Personal Story: Set at an undisclosed point in time, Joel catches wind of this tournament. The concept was bizarre, a "Multiversial Tournament." Having a feeling that the event seemed shady, that there was an ulterior motive, he enters. Whether he is right or wrong, time has yet to tell. Ending: With the defeat of the host comes a close to the tournament. Joel, as he returns home, reflects upon his continually bizarre adventures. His thoughts dance and sing, knowledge of other universes make them really ring to him. Regardless, he relaxes knowing there's good that prevails. Synth(Series Fanon: Mega Man) Synthess, commonly known as "Synth," is a hard working, generally all-loving, robot girl from a far flung future. Though her code may be outdated, she's able to shapeshift, so long as what she's shifting into isn't bigger than her. She's not exactly experienced in combat either. In this game, Synth will have a bit of a "stance" system. Special Moves Due to Synth's playstyle, she has 6 special moves in total. Charge Slash((Hold) Heavy Punch; Sword Mode): Hold the button for a few seconds and Synth begins to glow. The longer the charge is held, the more damage the slash does. Can be used in the air. Beam Slash(Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch; Sword Mode): While it looks like she is just slashing at the air, she's actually sending out a projectile at her opponent. Sliding Slice(Down, Down-Back, Back + Heavy Kick; Sword Mode): Synth will slide into a rolling attack, this move can be used to cover the gap between her and her opponent. Shield Bash(Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch; Shield Mode): This move is to put distance between Synth and her opponent. If they get too close, she can shove them back with her shield. Reflector(Forward, Down, Down-Forward + Kick; Shield Mode): Setting her shield in front, it will glow momentarily. This will reflect most projectiles thrown her way. However, this leaves her open if she tries to spam it. Charge Smash((Hold) Heavy Kick; Shield Mode): Like with the charge slash, Synth begins to glow after a few seconds. Unlike the charge slash, the move doesn't do more damage, instead it will destroy any projectile thrown at her, and cause a hard knockdown on her opponent. What she does is Very Firmly plant her shield into the ground. So Firmly that it causes a small quake, which is why it knocks the opponent down. If a projectile hits her shield while it's planted, it will not harm her. Unique Moves Mode Shift(Medium Punch + Medium Kick): Synth has two modes, both with their own specials: * Shield Mode - Defense oriented, stronger defenses with weaker attacks and slower movement. * Sword Mode - Offense oriented, weaker defenses with stronger attacks and faster movement. Taunt Synth, depending on the opponent, will try to shapeshift into who she is facing. If she's unable to, she'll instead just put on a mask with the image of her opponent's face. In the case of a mirror match, she'll knock on her helmet, as if trying to get her mechanics to work right. Super Hyper Slash(Double Quarter Circle + Medium Punch & Medium Kick): What this super does is it uses both modes. Starting off in Shield, Synth will stun her opponent by smacking them really hard. While they're dizzy, she appears to have lost her temper and switches to Sword mode, then using the opportunity to "vent" her frustration as she repeatedly slashes at her opponent. She's glowing as she finishes the move with a very devastating charge slash. When this Super finishes, she looks a bit worried and apologizes profusely. Personal Story In the distant future of one such earth, a young female robot was in the process of cleaning up the labs she worked at. While working, she received an odd transmission. It was a bit scratchy, a bit odd, but it was about a tournament of the multiverse. Curious, she goes to investigate the matter... However, it may appear that this transmission wasn't meant for her, but someone else... Ending The day is saved, and against all odds, Synth was able to overcome not only her limitations as a robot, but also overcome much stronger opponents. Feeling confident in herself, she goes to return to her future... But not before dealing with a green and blue robot. One who had begun to cause a lot of trouble.(Spoilers: She wins.) Zold the Zeti(Sonic Fanon: Apollo Series) The Zeti race was a race thought to be long gone. A myth, a legend. Then the Deadly Six were discovered by a Blue Hero, his young companion, and their archnemesis. However, some time after the events with the six, more of their race emerged. One such Zeti is Zold. In this game, Zold's playstyle is more defense oriented due to his nature as an Earth Elemental. Special Moves Wall of Earth((Hold)Down, Up + Punch): An Anti-Air Move that allows Zold to pull up a Thick Dirt Wall. Can be used to defend from attacks from the front. Can also be used to knock airborne opponents back down if timed correctly. Ground Wave((Hold)Back, Forward + Kick): The ranged attack in Zold's moveset, he will manipulate the ground by stomping it and thus sending out a "wave" of dirt and stone toward his opponent. Ground Upper(Half Circle Back + Kick): Zold will burrow into the ground and for some moments stay below the surface(2 seconds for Light, 4 for Medium, 6 for Heavy). When he pops out of the ground, he'll rise with an uppercut. Unique Moves Armor Up(Medium Punch + Medium Kick) Bits of Dirt and Stone will cover the Zeti, gradually giving him a minor defense boost. It can be used three times. 5% defense boost the first time, Another 5% gained when used a second time(Total: 10%), and lastly another 5%(Total: 15% Defense Boost). However, the "armor" can only withstand a few hits before it crumbles away. Taunt Whether it's showing off an artistic side, or quite simply something else, Zold raises up a block of dirt and then smashes it. The dirt crumbles to reveal a statue. The statue could be a Ring, a Monitor, or even a Heart. Super Aqua Needle Armor(Double Quarter Circle Motion + Light Punch & Medium Kick) A Transformation based Super, through the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Zold gains the Aqua Needle Armor. His movement speed increases, and he gains a defensive boost, allowing him to tank a lot of damage. However, as a trade off, while this form is active, he is unable to block. Personal Story On a fairly peaceful day, birds singing, sun shining, children playing, our young Zeti was relaxing with his lover. What could possibly go wrong? Wellll... Something was amiss, it was rather oddly quiet for a moment, but then a letter dropped by. An Invitation for a tournament in the multiverse. There was likely something shady behind what this, a feeling that he couldn't shake. So he decided to partake in the event. Bid his lover farewell for the time being and promised to come back safe. Ending The Host revealed his master plan, but he underestimated the power of the Zeti. Zold, victorious, smiled at the fact he saved the day. That his suspicions were correct. In his adventure, he learned about the others who participated in the event, wondering if they'd all meet again one day... Regardless, he returned to his lover, and they spent their time in peace. Frisch Celerent (Priscimitaria: Harvest of Chivalry) Frisch Celerent, a Priswasian Crystialgan, is a bright young individual. Although terse and stoic, he is considered a prodigy. He is gifted with the power of air and time by his Facet of Temporal Winds that allows him to wield the Harvester of Calamitous Tempests: Dual Ceresta. Special Moves First Scythe: Zenith(Back, (Hold) Up, Up + Punch) A submission move in which Frisch gathers momentum into his arm when he twirls once to deal damage upon the opponent with an upward slash, carrying the opponent to the air. Damage is also dealt upon landing. All damage dealt by this attack is dependent on charge time. Tempest Force(Up, Up-Back, Back + Kick) Frisch gathers wind energy on his foot, jumps high enough to gather sufficient momentum towards a single opponent, uses the wind around him to carry him down at the opponent and slams his feet with a flying front kick. Depending on the strength of the kick, it can go various distances: A short distance with Light, an average distance with Medium, and all the Way with Heavy. The move can be followed up on medium or light, but the heavy will do a hard knockdown on the opponent. Third Scythe: Judgment(Forward, Forward + Punch, Heavy Punch (4thS:A)) A lock-in move in which Frisch moves in high speeds and locks the enemy into a combo prelude with a puncture through the abdomen. Allows Frisch to follow up with normal attacks or with Fourth Scythe: Azimuth to deal heavy damage. Unique Moves Stillness(Medium Punch + Medium Kick): Frisch is able to conjoin attacks without getting interrupted by enemy attacks, allowing him to juggle the opponent. This takes effect for 5 seconds. Taunt Frisch's Dual Ceresta fades into some sort of ethereal energy. Afterwards, Frisch quickly does a gesture with his thumb, index, and middle fingers extended. Super Stellar Harvest(Back, Back + All 6 Buttons) Frisch starts with a swift Fifth Scythe: Nadir towards the opponent, in which it nullifies incoming projectiles and locks the opponent in a combo if it hits. When it does, he attacks with a full-force First Scythe: Zenith then follows up with the Second Scythe: Fate for heavier damage. Before finishing the attack, he locks the opponent again with Third Scythe: Judgment and deals the finisher with Fourth Scythe: Azimuth. The opponent is then inflicted with a bleeding effect, which is simply potential damage that will be accumulated over time before he or his opponent are struck again without blocking. However, there is a 30% chance that Frisch would be inflicted by the effect as well. Personal Story After the events of Harvest of Chivalry: Decadence, Frisch kept himself busy at summertime with his part-time job as a delivery man in a pâtisserie. It was a day after he finished his summer job contract for the year. Whether it's a blessing in disguise or yet a very convenient moment, an envelope flutters into his reach. An invitation to a tournament, a multiverse-spanning tournament. The concept itself seemed intriguing and it'd keep him entertained for a bit. Frisch took what equipment he needed and ventured off to go participate in the event using the 2nd Timeframe: Exodus, notifying his brother Heiz and his girlfriend Sylvea that he will be away for a few days. Ending Frisch had fought valiantly and made quick work of the other participants as well as that of The Host. However, his 2nd Timeframe: Exodus was nearing its limit and the stoic hero had to hurry back for his family and his girlfriend. Not that he wanted to have the glory and spotlight—all he wanted is to relieve his boredom. More importantly, he gained yet another resolve: To be far stronger for the sake of his beloved. Ion the Hedgehog (Sonic Fanon: Core Guardians Series) One of the Fastest offensive Characters in the game. Ion is an Close Quarters and Mid-Range fighter Ion has 2 Modes. Normal Mode and Overcharged Mode Special Moves Nucleic Bolt (Half Circle Right, Punch) Assuming Ion is facing Right. Ion Launches a Bolt of Nuclear Energy which varies in power depending on what Command You input. Light Nucleic Bolt is a straight shot forward, Medium is more powerful, and heavy go diagonally upwards. Nitro Kick Dash (Dash Right, Right, Roundhouse Kick) Ion Dashes forward before Kicking his Foe. Nexus Beam Sword (Quarter Circle, Light Punch) Ion Slashes his foe with his right hand as a Nuclear Energy Like Blade emits from it. Unique Moves Mode Switch (Medium Punch, Heavy Punch) Changes to overcharge mode and back. Taunt Ion Crosses him arms Glaring a his foe. Super Normal Mode: Nucleic Burst (Double Quarter Circle, Light Punch, Heavy Punch) Ion Unleashes a Large beam of Nuclear Energy at his foe Overcharge Mode: Nitrous Blast (Full Circle Backwards, Heavy Punch, Heavy Kick) Unleashes a Massive Burst of Energy from all sides. Personal Story Ion was Guarding the Light Core when he heard a notification on his computer, He tells his AI to read it. Once it did Ion chuckles and When to get a Device in case he is needed, He told his AI to Notify him in case evil emerges from the shadows. The AI Acknowledged him and Ion went off. He is Looking forward to Taking on the multiverse and hopes to win. Ending With Ion beating Tough foes and going on to win, Ion was quite Shocked that he didn't Get one call from His AI. Until It called just then after he said so. Ion asked if evil lurked, To his Surprise, The AI Said no but had some Company Over saying they want to help Ion protect the Light Core. Ion Smirked a bit and told His AI that he will be right there. Ion's Celebrated then returned home quite in a calm yet glad manner as he interviews the recruit. Fulgore Mark I Federations (Sonic/Killer Instinct Fanon: Jkirk Federations Continuity) Fulgore Mark I Federations is a automaton developed by The Jkirk Federations in an effort to create a powerful robotic warrior capable of taking down the mightiest of opponents. He is also accompanied by an Advanced A.I named Delta, who helps out Fulgore in combat. Fulgore has a mixture of Close Quarters and Ranged attacks, and is pretty simple to use. Special Moves Cloak Dash (Down + Light/Medium/Heavy Punch {Type of Attack will effect the distance and speed Fulgore will go} + Hold {Optional}): Fulgore will spin one of his plasma claws on the direction he is facing. The longer you hold the button, the faster Fulgore will go once he executes his attack. Upon executing the attack, Fulgore will dash towards his opponent, cloak, and then suddenly appear behind his opponent and uncloak, possibly delivering a surprise attack. Consumes a full bar on Core Meter for each use (Half a bar in Overdrive). Hand Cannons - Flamethrowers (Down + Front + Light/Medium/Heavy Punch {Type of Attack will effect the duration and direction the flames will be fired at}) Fulgore will kneel down, extend both of his hands, and Flames will be fired from his Hand cannons. If in overcharge, the flames will inflict burn damage for 8 seconds. Consumes a full bar on Core Meter (half a bar in Overdrive). Visor Plasma Beam {Down + Back + Light/Medium/Heavy Kick {Type of Attack will effect the direction the Plasma Beam will be fired at}): Fulgore will fire a beam of Plasma at his opponent (He will fire Downwards if Light, Straight if Medium, and Upwards if Heavy). Consumes half a bar on Core Meter for each use (quarter of a bar in Overdrive). Unique Moves Dual-Solar Powered Core (Core Meter): Unlike most of the characters, Fulgore has a meter representing his Core Charge, which charges up as the battle progresses. With each successful hit, Fulgore's core will charge up faster and faster with each successful blow. The meter itself has ten bars in total; Four Green, three Yellow, two Red, and one White. With each filled color bar, Fulgore will get slightly faster and stronger. Overdrive (Heavy Kick + Heavy Punch + Full Core Meter): When at a full 100% on Fulgore's Core Meter, he is able to initiate his Overdrive function, which puts his core into Overdrive, surrounding him in a Red Fiery Aura. When in overdrive, Fulgore's speed and strength increases significantly, while also reducing the required energy needed to use his Special Moves. When in Overdrive, Fulgore will start off in a full meter, but will slowly deplete as the battle progresses, and cannot charge up. Once Fulgore's core meter fully depletes, he will exit out of Overdrive, and his buffs will be removed. Taunt Delta will appear as a holographic projection out of Fulgore's visor, his arms crossed, looking at the opponent, as Fuller slightly opens his chest to reveal his core, steam coming out of it. The chest will then close and Delta will disappear. Super Quadvastation Beam/Devastation Beam (Down + Back + Heavy Kick + Heavy Punch): Fulgore will open his chest, revealing his Core, extend his arms outwards, and begins charging up the Laser Cannon in his chest, and the Plasma Weaponry on his Hand Cannons and Visor, which takes a maximum of 10 seconds. While charging up his Blast, he is unable to move and attack, making him vulnerable to an attack.. or so the opponent will think. If an opponent were to get too close to Fulgore, he will fire his Devastation Beam, which will do less damage and cannot break an opponents block, but will catch the opponent off-guard (However a person is able to block the moment Fulgore fires should they have fast reflexes). If his opponent decides not to approach Fulgore for the entire duration of his charge, Fulgore will combine his Plasma and Laser weapons into a power Paser Cannon, which does more damage than the Devastation Beam and is capable of breaking an opponent's block. However once Fulgore uses either of these attacks, he will gain a temporary Speed and Damage Nerf should his opponent survive. Requires a full Core Meter to use (Half of his Core Meter in Overdrive). Personal Story Over at Fort Jkirk on the continent of Downunda, the faction leader of The Jkirk Federations; Adex Zarvok Burns is notified via transmission that his faction has been invited to participate in a multiversal tournament, but only one individual may enter. Coincidentally, the Mark I Federations Fulgore had just finished simulation testing but required a real field test to prove it's might. Without a second thought, Adex had ordered Fulgore to participate in the tournament, in order to prove his mechanical might. Fulgore obliges, and soon he faces many opponents that also participate in the tournament. Ending After defeating the various opponents within the multiversal tournament, Fulgore had not only claimed the title of the Multiverse's most strongest individual in it's tournament, but also the strongest Automaton the Federations has ever produced. Upon returning to Fort Jkirk, Fulgore had notified Adex of his victory in the tournament. Immediately impressed, Adex had ordered the mass production of Mark I Federation Fulgore Units that would eventually replace the RI-CU7 Terminator. The mass produced Fulgore Units were powerful and had released certain collapse on the Federation's enemies.. but none would even hope to surpass or achieve more than Unit #0001; the original Mark I Federation Fulgore. Asterisca (Mystical Archives of Yore: Third Millennium) Formally designated as the Sovereign Sentimatron AA-I ß Asterisca of the Sophologic Sect of Bet, a splinter faction of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris, she is the first Sophologian ever developed and the strongest in the Bet Sect as reflected from her rank, only barely trumped by the chief of the Alph Sect, Arkion. She is an expert at long range but not as much in close combat. Special Moves Sable Lance ??? Evisceratus Inversa Unique Moves Basic Mode (Blue/Pink Eyes) Overclocked Taunt Super Personal Story Ending Secret Characters Secret Characters are special characters that have to be unlocked in some fashion. In the case of this game, when you meet the requirements to unlock a character, you face a "Shin"/Boss version of that character. The "Shin" version is much stronger than the playable version. In some cases, they're in a transformed state. Apollo the Hedgehog(Sonic Fanon: Apollo Series) Unlock Condition: Get at least two perfects before reaching the final stage, one Super KO on the penultimate stage, and defeat the final boss without continuing. Shin Variant: Blaze Trigger. Apollo the Hedgehog is one of those individuals whose flames will not be snuffed. One of the 8 characters that can be unlocked once the conditions are met and thus defeated in battle. In this game, his playstyle is that of a rushdown character. Someone who has to keep the pressure on their opponent. Special Moves Blazing Fists(Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): This move can be chained up to three times in succession. Apollo's fists are engulfed in flames as he lunges forward with a swift jab. The flames stay with another jab, and then they dissipate after a third jab. The flames can also disappear after the first two jabs if there is no input made. Phoenix Hurricane(Down, Down-Back, Back + Kick): Surrounding his legs with fire, Apollo will leap forward with a knee smash into a spinning kick that hits multiple times. It can be performed in the air as well, but the knee smash is absent. Flaming Flat(Forward, Down, Down-Forward + Punch): Engulfing one hand in fire, Apollo can swat out any projectile that comes his way. This also covers a small bit of distance too, which helps him get closer to his opponent. Ember Gatling(Down, Down-Back, Back + Punch; Ember Trigger): Using his pyrokinetic abilities to a rather creative front, Apollo forms a Gatling gun out of fire and uses it to shoot four fire balls in a row. This can be aimed in three directions: Straight Upwards(Light Punch), Upwards at an angle(Medium Punch), and Neutral(Heavy Punch). Unique Moves Heat Trapping(Medium Punch + Medium Kick): Sending out a small amount of flames to the floor, the fire burns hot and stays for a little while. Should the opponent happen to be where the flames are, they will take gradual damage from the heat. Taunt Apollo shakes his head and his hand in a condescending manner, then blowing out a flame above his index finger. Super Ember Trigger(Down, Down + All 3 Punches): Another transformation based super. In this case, Apollo gains a minor increase in both speed and attack power. A new attack is also gained in this temporary mode. Personal Story Simply put, Apollo was apparently meant to get the invite that Zold had received. However, not one to miss out on an event such as this, he came anyways. Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing was all left to fate honestly. Ending Even though Apollo was victorious against the Host, he was still technically not a participant of the tournament. Thus even if he were to gain anything like prize money, it wouldn't belong to him... Although, seeing as he did put on quite a show, he had the personal respect of the Host... Io Iapetus(Series Fanon: ) Unlock Condition: Clear Dramatic Mode on Normal or Higher without losing a single round and getting one perfect on the final boss. Io Iapetus, a kind young woman with a strange nature or two. Although plain in appearance, she is more than meets the two distinctly colored eyes. As with her peaceful nature, she's not too fond of conflict... To reflect this, her play style focuses more on range and keeping away from her opponent rather than getting close and physical. She'd have weak normal attacks, but strong ranged attacks. Special Moves Bouquet Toss(Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch; Hold Punch to "charge"): Nature holds many surprises, one of which being exploding flowers. Non-lethally exploding flowers. Basically Io summons up a rather nice looking bouquet of flowers, typically roses and tulips, and imbues them with magical energy. However due to the output, she has to discard them quickly otherwise they explode. She can hold on to them for more damage, but this also has the increased risk of harming herself. Mystic Wall(Half Circle Forward + Punch): To note, this summons a magic barrier to protect Io from any oncoming attacks. After a few hits, the barrier will shatter. After a set amount of time, the barrier will go away. She can only set up one barrier at a time. Spirit Hands(Full Circle Forward + Punch): While she doesn't do any grappling herself, Io will summon spiritual hands from the ground to grab her opponent and hold them in place. However, if Hard Punch is used in the input, then the opponent will actually be grabbed by one large hand and smashed about in the manner of a metronome. Unique Moves Turbulent Wind((while blocking) Back, Forward + Hard Punch): This isn't so much an actual move that does damage as it is a move that pushes the opponent away. Taunt Io will summon a chair to sit in, as if to rest her feet momentarily. Along with that, she'll have a book to read. This taunt can be held as long as the taunt button is held down. However, once the taunt button is released, she'll get up and toss the book away as the chair disappears. The book has a unique property in that it will do a very minuscule amount of damage to the opponent, should it hit them. If the book were to KO the opponent, she'll look over at them with a bit of concern. Super Conflicting Spirits(Full Circle Forward + All Three Kicks): Io houses the souls of two individuals: Airion and Celeste. Together, they use a wide variety of spells at their disposal. At the very least, the most damaging but non lethal ones. First goes Airion by trapping the opponent, then Celeste summoning various woodland creatures to swarm the opponent, then, in a comical manner, Io herself going up to the opponent and slapping them a lot. Personal Story Io actually received her invite, but she missed the deadline to enter on time. As a result, her appearance in this tournament would be sudden, but not too surprising. Ending The scene plays out with a ceremony. Joel "JoJo" Kujo in second place and StH!Nicolas in third. But First place is vacant...? Everyone is calling out Io's name, she's a fan favorite, but she's missing. As it turns out, Io left before she could be awarded her gold medal. As a result, she walks along a forested path as the sun sets. Part of her had fun, but the other part simply was in control and withdrew. She walked the path of a pacifist. Joshua Zephyrius (Mystical Archives of Yore: Third Millennium) Unlock Condition: Clear Arcade Mode with at least one Starter character and one Secret character on normal or higher. Four perfects as well for either the Starter or the Secret Character's runs. Joshua Zephyrius is the calm and calculating king of Altiventus on the faraway planet of Archonos. Skilled in a wide variety of abilities (Tachyon Magic and wind magic to name a few), he'll bring pain along with judgment. Gameplay-wise, Joshua is technically the other "Shoto" of the game, but also a glass cannon. Special Moves Tachyon Strike(Down, Down-Back, Back + Kick): In a nutshell, Tachyon Strike is a flying side kick that is empowered by Tachyon Magic. Similar to Tempest Force but potentially stronger and has a different input. Dual Blitz(Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): Joshua is armed with Dual Swords, as such, he can use them in a number of ways. Given that he can use wind magic and Tachyon Magic, he can do all sorts of things. Here, he can form a small tornado with one swipe of a sword, and then swipe again to send it at his opponent. There are two uses for this: A Defensive option and an Offensive option. Defensively, the Tornado can be used as a shield to block one hit. Offensively, it can be used as a projectile, and it can eat up an opponent's projectile as well. The Sword swipes themselves also do damage if the opponent gets too close. Inverse Nexus(Forward, Down, Down-Forward + Punch): Using the arcane arts of Ancient Wind Magic at his disposal, Joshua will envelop himself in a tornado of sorts and rise while acting as a sort of "blender" with his dual swords acting as the blades. He is also upside-down of course, given the name of the attack. This attack is good against aerial moves as it knocks opponents out of them. The Tornado part also cancels out projectiles thrown in the air. Unique Moves Tachyon Magic(Medium Punch + Medium Kick): Tachyon Magic, by all means, is a lost type of magic that belongs to the Celerean family and subsequently part of the magic branch known as Particle Magic. It can boost the user's speed and attack, but it also lessens their defenses. With weaker defenses comes more damage that can be received. Joshua himself is not exempt from this, hence why he's so nimble. However, in terms of gameplay, this is more of a double edged sword(No pun intended.), His attacks will become quicker and more damaging with this magic active, but he becomes easier to kill if it is used repeatedly. Each use will take away 5% of his defense value. It is to be advised not to spam this technique. Taunt Joshua spins his dual swords, sheathes them back in thin air and folds his arms. Super Reality Stasis (Full Circle Input + All Six buttons): As a master of Tachyon Magic spells, and usually in situations where this ability is needed, Joshua is able to stop the flow of time for upwards of ten seconds. In these ten seconds, he can freely attack his opponent for a hefty amount of damage. However, this super can only be used once per round, and Joshua will have to act quickly in the ten seconds that the spell is active. Once the ten seconds are up, Joshua will let time flow once again. Thus, when time resumes, the opponent will be knocked away and receive the damage dealt to them... that is if they were struck before the time stop ended. Personal Story Joshua knew of the invitation sent to his automaton Asterisca. He joined along her journey to the tournament to watch over her in an effort to personally manage her safety and security. Being one of the first to sense a malevolent purpose manifesting in the fray, he readies himself to protect Asterisca from the premonition about to unfold. Ending Falling by his hands, the Host congratulates Joshua on making it to the end and winning. However, as judgment is promised, the Archosapient King decrees him to be arrested for the sake of the multiverse. All to protect his people and others from early demise... Kishon Lynn Rose(Sonic Fanon) Unlock Condition: Train with all of the Nickolases, and use Synth's Super on the MM!Nickolas. The surviving heir of the Sunset Kingdom and apparent son of Nickolas and Rose Lynn Rose. An aspiring young lad of 21 and leader of the Sunset Galactic Empire. In SOTM, however, he is a glass cannon, with heavy emphasis on the glass part. He can deal a lot of damage, but he has the lowest amount of health possible. Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Breaking Point(Have full meter upon death): Acting as a sort of second wind, Kishon undergoes a transformation into what can be considered a "Perfect" Form. He now has Super Armor on every single attack and thus a lot of defense as he metaphorically chews through everything thrown at him. However, to balance this out, he has to act quickly as his health will drain on its own. Nevertheless, this Super is good for making a comeback. Personal Story Kishon, being the aspiring evil overlord he is, does not care about petty games such as a multiversial tournament. However, he does want to show his might, despite not being formally invited for the occasion. So he sets one of his royal advisers in charge for while he is gone. Ending The Host grovels before the bold might of Kishon, who was somehow able to weather the challenges brought upon him as fragile as he is. With the Host at his boot and plenty of fighters enslaved, Kishon goes to wage war against a bio-mechanical menace. Calgrak the Echidna(Sonic Fanon: Dio's Characters) Unlock Condition: Complete Arcade Mode and Dramatic Mode with all starters at least once with two perfects and a Super KO in anyone's run of either mode. Calgrak, a survivor of a destroyed village. Usually he finds himself and his heavy armor to be on a journey to find a new purpose in life. However when duty calls, he makes it clear he's going to answer the call. In SOTM, Calgrak is the slowest character, also the largest character. A "Mighty Glacier" you could say. He cannot dash, his jumps aren't too high, but he makes up for these faults with the absolute highest health and defense possible. A lot of his attacks will contain super armor to make it that much harder to stop this juggernaut. Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Personal Story While on his never ending journey, Calgrak finds himself invited to the Tournament. Perhaps such an event would give him a chance to find that purpose he desires in life. Ending With the defeat of the Host, Calgrak finds himself still wondering what his purpose is. The Host tries to prey on this desire by offering him a job as an enforcer, someone who could help him with his agenda. However before a response could be made, some unlikely assistance arrives in the form of all of the fighters that Calgrak has encountered on his journey, some offer him a chance to relax while others promptly beat the tar out of the Host even further. HardRoar (Series Fanon: None) Unlock Condition: Win 10 Versus Matches and then use a Super on all of the Nickolases. Coming from "The Real World" and being pulled into the struggle, HardRoar is unique in terms of how he fights. Dispite having both Hell-fire and Holy Fire, He can alternate between 3 forms: Normal, Angelic, and Demonic. His Fighting styles are called: Tai-Shin Do and Seinaru Akumaken (Holy Demon Fist) Special Moves Seinaru Burasuto Sutoraiku ''-' '(Forward, Medium Punch) He Punches his foe in the gut and then launches a burst of Flames upon seconds after impact, used as a Combo Ender. ''Seirei no ikari ''(Holy Demon Fury) - ''(Back Half Circle, Heavy Kick) A flurry of Kicks and ends with A Holy Flaming Side Kick to the Face ''Honō hōsha-ka - ''(Quarter Circle, Punch) Flicks his Wrist upwards, unleashing a pillar of Holy Fire in front of him ''Honō kauntā - ''(Back, Light Punch) Enters counter stance then strikes with his palm to his foes chest, blasting his foe backwards. Unique Moves ''Tenshi no mōdo - ''(Punch x3) Transforms into his Angelic Form, increasing his speed and reflexes. ''Dēmonmōdo ''- (Kick x3) Transforms into his Demonic Form, increasing his damage output ''Seijō shūryō ''- (For Angelic Form: Punch x3, For Demonic Form: Kick x3) Returns Him to normal form. Taunt He smirks while signaling his foe to bring it on Super ''Final Judgement ''- Normal Form (Double Quarter Circle, Any Punch, Any Kick) He punches the ground, launching his foe in the air. He then Jumps and Elbows his foe back down before launching a Demonically Holy Concentrated Flame Blast from his right hand, dealing massive damage. ''Holy Punishment ''- Angelic Form (Back Jump, Medium Punch, Heavy Kick) He Jumps Backwards before Flying at his foe at high speeds, dashing straight through his foe in rapid succession before finishing with a stab to the chest with a holy blade as they fall to the ground, the holy blade impales the ground and he pulls the blade from his foes Chest. ''Reaper's Wrath ''- Demonic Form (Back Quarter Circle, Forward Half Circle, Medium Punch, Heavy Punch) He Summons Death's Scythe before slashing his foe with it, each slash doesn't hurt the foe until the last slash is dealt (The 6th slash) which then causes each slash to hurt, He then slashing his foe with a massive demonically concentrated Hell-fire blade from where the scythe's blade was, dealing an insane amount of damage. Personal Story An average day and a Normal Life was all he had, until being pulled into a different world. The world Unknown to anyone. A Place where beings from Heaven and Hell Gather. They Tell him to help with a situation and they will train him to fight. He would be able to do what no human could, but he would have two forms he can achieve. Both Demonic and Angelic. He agrees knowing that his world could be in danger due to this and knows he would never be the same. Ending Upon Beating the Host, He gives the host to the angels and demons that reside in the unknown realm. The Host was trialed for crimes across time and space, sentenced for imprisonment for eternity. They Thanked him for helping and was offered to return to his world but he declined and would like to help fight threats anyone who threatens the multiverse so they would be punished for their misdeeds. SC7(Series Fanon: ) Unlock Condition: Play all modes atleast once. Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Personal Story Ending Moros Nekrosia(Series Fanon: ) Unlock Condition: After Unlocking the previous Secret Characters, Clear Dramatic Mode on the Hardest Difficulty without losing a single round and getting two Super KOs on the penultimate and final stages each. Moros Nekrosia, incarnate of the void itself. Lover of Cinnabuns, and klepto extraordinaire. Easily bored, yet easily amused. Adorably Naive as well. Moros is the final unlockable character. His playstyle is complicated. Special Moves Fists of the Void(Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): Basically this is a physical and a ranged attack. Using void portals, Moros will attack his opponents from a distance. Generally overhead. Ethereal Blade(Down-Back, Down, Down-Forward + Punch): Summoning an Ethereal Blade, Moros will use it to slice his opponent. This can be preformed three times in a row, gaining speed each time. Void Smash((Hold)Back, Forward + Kick) What entails is that Moros will tackle through a void portal and come out behind his opponent and hit them. Granted, this only works if the opponent is on the ground. If they were to jump, he'd miss. Unique Moves Erasure(Heavy Punch + Heavy Kick) What entails is that Moros erases the space around him. Projectiles of any sort get erased, outside of those in Supers, the distance between him and his opponent gets shortened, etc. Taunt In an Adorably bored manner, and through hammerspace, Moros pulls out some random object he's collected in the past and then decides whether or not to keep it. Usually it's junk, which he tosses away. Super The Void(Light Punch x2, Forward, Light Kick, Heavy Punch): In a parodying version of the famous "Raging Demon," Moros teleports in front of his opponent and then takes them to the void. What isn't seen is a rather strong beatdown. When it finishes, the opponent is booted out and Moros comes back with a Cinnabun in hand. If this move wins the round, then Moros will eat the bun. Personal Story He was bored one day and decided to crash the Tournament. He never got an invite, and he doesn't even know what the Host is up to. Ending Everyone fell before the might of the void, even the Host couldn't stand a chance. Moros grew bored as a result and left. He unknowingly saved the multiverse in his voidly ways, and thus, he "celebrates" by snacking on his favorite treat and playing video games. -WIP- NPCs Non Playable Characters. Characters exclusive to certain modes. Legion of Nickolas The Training mode exclusive NPCs. These helpful individuals are gladly letting the player character do as they please. They come in various flavors: * DBZ!Nickolas - a Saiyan who loves to fight, often brash and very often bold. His reason for being here is so that he can get stronger from the Zenkai Boosts that Saiyans naturally receive from near-death experiences. * SMB!Nickolas - A fairly normal human being who comes from the Mushroom Kingdom. He was on vacation... That's kind of it, he really doesn't have any reason why he's here. * StH!Nickolas - the leader of the legion, fastest hedgehog of all time. The most powerful too, destined to be the most heroic. The tournament has nothing of interest for him, so he lets our cast train with him. * MM!Nickolas - A robot from the future. His reason for being here is because he believes that robots are severely underrepresented. He didn't qualify for being on the roster, but he'll gladly train those who are. * FT!Nickolas - A powerful guild member from a far away land. Quite experienced in magical arts. He's only here to see if he can show his expertise to others. * TLoZ!Nickolas - A warrior from a land known as Hyrule. Said to be a master swordsman. He wanted to show his skill, yet he was not formally invited. * UT!Nickolas - A HUMAN! That's kind of it. His journey sorta kinda started. That said, he's rarely seen. Arguably might be one of two of the most innocent characters in this group. * NR!Nickolas - A Warrior from a digital realm. Very skilled in combat and magic. * New!Nickolas - He doesn't fight, instead he just appears in the background to cheer the player on when fighting StH!Nickolas. Thematically, the various Nickolas' color schemes involve the color green in some fashion. Often with the secondary color being shades and variants of red or blue. For all intents and purposes, this group of characters' portrayals should not be considered canon. Unless otherwise said. The Host The final boss, of Arcade Mode and Dramatic Mode. His true name is unknown, but he has a motive: Take over the Multiverse. The Host may seem like an affable fellow, large and in charge, not exactly evil looking, but he is the Main Antagonist of this game. He's very unforgiving if you make a mistake, and he will exploit the flaws you possess. Shop Owner The Shop Owner. Appointed by the Host to oversee transactions for all sorts of things. Namely alternate colors and costumes for the playable cast. Shop Items Click here for the Shop Page Dramatic Boss Order This is the order in how the opponents appear in the game's Dramatic Mode. They gradually increase in difficulty, for each opponent defeated, and upon completion of the mode, the credits will play. # Blaze Trigger Apollo # DBZ!Nickolas(Super Saiyan) # Full Power Fulgore # ??? # ??? # Pairo(Ultimate Pairo Orange) # StH!Nickolas(Contained Dragon Form) # The Host Song List Basically the list of each character's "Themes," as well as other songs for like Menus and such. Character list is alphabetized. Character Themes * Apollo * Asterisca * Frisch * Fulgore * HardRoar * Host * Io * Ion * Jino * JoJo * Joshua * Moros * Nicks * Synth * Zold Other Songs * Character Select * Main Menu * Dramatic Battle * Credits * Continue? * Shop * Title Screen * Ending Theme(Heroic) * Ending Theme(Somber) * Character Unlocked! * Thank You For Playing! Category:Fangames Category:Unfinished Pages